The rapid growth of the Internet has stimulated the development of personalization technologies. The global personalization market was worth $524 million in 2001 and will grow to over $2.1 billion by 2006. The Internet has increased competition between businesses which now need to distinguish themselves by providing a better service to their higher-value customers. Personalization is certainly a powerful tool in the battle for customer acquisition and retention.
The Facial Recognition/Biometric Market is a growing market. In 2001, $7.6 billion was spent on security technology in the U.S. Biometrics represents the fastest growing segment of the security industry and facial recognition is the fastest growing discipline because it is the only biometric that, can be utilized without requiring the subject to cooperate. It is the only biometric that can be used as a surveillance tool as well as an authentication tool because facial recognition is suitable for a one-to-many matching.
Facial Recognition Business Drivers include:                Securing an Individual's Identity ‘You are You’                    NIST recommendation to use FR and Fingerprint                        Save Time and Money                    State & local Police Departments (Line-ups/Suspect bookings)            Various state DMV (New Driver's License programs)                        Legislative Direction                    Department of Homeland Security                            Border Crossings and Ports of Entry                                    Transportation Security Administration                            Airports                Passports or National Identification                Transportation Worker's ID Card (TWIC)                                    Department of Defense                            Common Access Cards (CAC)                                                